Samantha Kyra
Biography Samantha Kyra (born October 5, 2014) is a 11-year-old Korean-American girl from Las Vegas, she was born in Las Vegas, Neveda. To Daniel and Katie Kyra, she killed her parents one year ago, she stabbed Katie Senior, and burned Daniel. As confirmed by the Supernanny: The Theory Level Editor Wiki, she is a confirmed boss in Supernanny: The Theory DIY but she will ignore you the only way to get her attention is by attacking her. Appearance Samantha is a grim-looking yet attractive girl she has long raven black hair that covers her face, she wears a white dress and black mary jane shoes with white socks, she is extremely upset looking, in her evil form she has sharp teeth, her white dress is in blood and her socks are ripped. Her eyes are red when she's in her evil form, but they are brown in her normal form. She is also seen holding one of her plush toys. Her sleepwear is High School Musical pajamas and a red dressing gown. Family Tree *Father: Daniel Kyra (deceased) (1987-2024) *Mother: Katie Kyra (née: Cho) (deceased) (1985-2019) *Brother: Ken Kyra (2003-) *Sisters: Katie Kyra, Jr. (2003-), Brooke Kyra (2009-), Ling Kyra (2015-) *Brother-in-Law: Jamie Byrant (2004-) *Nephew: Tommy Kyra (2021-) *Aunts: Paget Shanks-Kyra ( -), Cho Ri-sang (1991-) *Uncles: Lewis Kyra ( -), Sam Cho (Also known as Cho Kyu-soo) (1971-), Cho Yong-il (1991-) *Cousins: Quinn Kyra, Dominique Kyra, Tyler James Kyra, Gia Kyra, Brett Kyra, Dylan Kyra *Grandmothers: Danielle Kyra (née: Park) (1950-), Park Ko-Hee (1952-) *Grandfathers: Arthur Kyra (1951-), Cho Ki-Chol (1953-) Personality Her good side is a sweet well-behaved girl, she is extremely friendly and hates putdowns, despite this, she hurts, kills and does bad things to people regardless of form. Her evil side is a murderous sociopath, and is selfish and cares about herself and her plush dolls. She found her mother's old childhood diary, and through the diary entries, she begins to learn all about her mother and her ancestry...including her maternal grandparents who were born in South Korea during the Korean War...and had to flee the country and escape to China. Her grandparents lived in China for a very good and plenty while before they came to America. In another diary entriy, it rebeaks that her mother was born Korean-American in 1985, which was two years after North Korea carried out the Rangoon bombing, a failed attempt to assassinate the South Korean President Chun Doo-hwan while he was visiting Burma. As a child, her mother, Katherine "Katie" Kyra Sr., felt very different from others. Dark Side Activation Her dark side is activated if you attack her, if she gets offended, or if she asks you if she is pretty, the answer yes to avoid death and no would make the death or gets a bullying flashback. Samantha's Reputation Samantha has been misunderstood by an entire world Her Family want to rinse her reputation that she isn't cruel or evil as you expected Samantha grew up with her mother and father in Las Vegas, Neveda She killed them at the age of 10 due to her dark side When she turned 11 the monster worsened this caused her to be a quiet girl She has 4 siblings, Ken, Katie, Ling, and Brooke. She had the nightmare of being a monster when she was 10 That made her scarred for life, She was quiet in BMC and ignored the officers because she didn't like getting bossed around So they hope that you enjoyed, she just wants someone to help her In the Theory Games Her dark side appears as a boss in the Theory 6 and the Theory DIY. In Supernanny: The Theory Animated She joins the Team Terrific 10 in the episode, The Gang's All Here. In Supernanny Mysteries Conversations Another Courtney meets Samantha Another Courtney: "So, you're that Samara knockoff, huh, mate?" Samantha: "Don't call me that. I don't like that." Another Courtney: "Fucking lardarse." Samantha: "Oh no?!" snaps as she strangles Another Courtney Another Courtney: "You. ERGGHHH! Motherfucking. Cunt. I. Will. ACCK! Destroy. You." Evil!Samantha: "Not until you stop being a bully." Another Courtney: "ACK! Please...no more..." Evil!Samantha: "Too bad, so sad, but TOO LATE!" Courtney starts gagging as she punches Samantha in the face as she whimpers Another Courtney: "Don't strangle me like that, you fuckin' sperg." Evil!Samantha: "I'm not a sperg." scratches Another Courtney in the arm Another Courtney: Ouch! Courtney pulls a Butterfinger out of her pocket and throws it at Evil!Samantha Evil!Samantha: "What's this? BUTTERFINGER?! I. HATE. BUTTERFINGERS." Another Courtney: "You know you love it." Evil!Samantha: "I don't!" Another Courtney: "Betcha eat shit, huh? That's your favorite food?" Evil!Samantha:" I DO NOT EAT SHIT! YOU DO!" grabs a plastic bag to suffocate Another Courtney Another Courtney: "AAAH! Please! I promise not to bully nor harass me anymore nor make fun of you!" Evil!Samantha: "YOU DO NOT GIVE ME A BUTTERFINGER, YOU EGOTISTICAL CUNT!" Another Courtney: "I'm sorry! Please! I promise I'll be good!" Evil!Samantha: "TOO LATE!" throws a Butterfinger at Another Courtney as Another Courtney flips the bird before Princess Starlight arrives Princess Starlight: "Oh no. Too bad, so sad. You triggered poor Samantha, now she kills people...and she is going to kill you." Another Courtney: "She tried to kill me!" Princess Starlight: "I know, but now she. Is. Going. To. Kill. You." Another Courtney: "What's the point, dense arse?" Princess Starlight: "She now has a dark side to kill you. If you do bad things to her, she's going to do bad things to you. And that's payback for messing with her. That's a Berserk Button." Another Courtney: "What's that?" Princess Starlight: "I saw this trope on TVTropes once. It's about a character's unusual Disproportionate Retribution rage trigger." Trivia *Her full name is Samantha Cheyenne Kyra. *She is suffering a mental illness and people can't yell at her because of it. *Her two favorite bands are Three Days Grace and Skillet. *She has hallucinations that makes her feel like her toys are talking to her. *Her theme is "Clowns" By t.A.T.u. *She is almost never seen without a stuffed animal with her. *Her 2nd favorite plush is her Veemon plush. *At the time of her birth, she had an evil spirit inside of her causing her split personality as a result, and the effects were when she was born she would not cry as if she was dead. *Her last words to her parents were "I'm sorry mom and dad but I really had to do it..." *Her room is filled with stuffed animals. *She is a fan of High School Musical. *She keeps a diary, with all of her entries written in Korean. *She often sleeps outside because she dislikes people watching her sleep because she is afraid someone might kill her in her sleep, according to one of her diary entries. *She has a plush doll of Yoshi and Mario from Super Mario Bros. *Samantha is allergic to peanuts so she is not allowed to have Butterfinger, peanut brittle, peanut butter, Klondike peanut butter choco tacos, peanut butter créme, Reese's Peanut Butter Cups, Baby Ruth, peanut butter M&M's, or Snickers and it made her switch from her good side and dark side and back again and repeats until the peanut is nowhere near her. *Samantha has a fondness for naming her stuffed animals after Japanese Mythology. (such as calling her red fox plush "Kitsune" or her Raccon plush "Tanuki", etc.) *Samantha is on a special medication due to her condition. *She can have sunflower seed butter. *She has a fondness of reading the Roald Dahl books and Flowers for Algernon. List of Stuffed Animals Owned #Woody Woodpecker plush doll toy #Cat plush named Bakeneko #Vaporeon plush doll #''Angry Birds'' Red Bird #Kirby plush doll #White Wolf plush toy named Wolfy #Jolteon plush doll #Children in Need Blush Bear #Togepi plush doll #Droopy Dog plush #Rabbit plush #Leafeon plush doll #Bart Simpson plush doll #Black Bear plush toy named Kuma #Mucinex Mr. Mucus plush #Snow Owl plush doll #Umbreon plush doll #Chilly Willy plush doll toy #Panda plush toy #Lugia plush doll #Gromit plush doll #Hutch plush doll #cat plush doll #Reshiram plush doll #Zekrom plush doll #Lemur cat plush toy #Zorua plush toy #Amy Rose plush #Oshawott plush toy #Zubat plush toy #Mew plush doll #Pansage plush doll #''Angry Birds'' Blue Bird #Veemon plush #Tepig plush #Piplup plush #Spongebob Squarepants plush #Garfield plush toy #Chimchar plush #Hedwig plush #Flareon plush doll #Hello Kitty plush #Tails plush doll #Roadrunner plush #Arceus plush #dog plush #Children in Need Blush Bear #Blackbird plush #Cubchoo plush #Wendy the Witch plush doll #Squirtle plush doll #Mudkip plush doll #Cyndaquil plush doll #Treeko plush doll #Charmander plush doll #Hong Kong Phooey plush toy #Mario plush toy #Rocky J. Squirrel plush toy #Yoshi plush toy #Unicorn plush toy #Egyptian Mau plush #Snagglepuss Cat plush doll #Deerling plush doll #Torchic plush doll #Totodile plush doll #Tom Cat plush doll #Jerry Mouse plush doll #Fievel Mouse plush #Top Cat plush #Tepig plush #Stitch plush toy #Espeon doll #Darkwing Duck plush toy #White Tiger plush #Snivy plush #Coyote plush #Kermit the Frog plush toy #Nemo plush doll #Raccoon plush named Tanuki #Glaceon plush doll #Sonic the Hedgehog plush toy #Pikachu plush toy #Eevee plush toy #Axew plush toy #Marty Zebra plush doll toy #Children in Need Pudsey Bear #Scooby Doo plush toy #Chikorita plush doll #Young Simba plush #Red Fox plush named Kitsune #Uxie plush toy #King Julien plush toy #Mesprit plush toy #Azelf plush toy #Victini plush toy #Bugs Bunny plush toy #Dr. Eggman plush toy #Eddy from Ed, Edd n' Eddy plush toy #Turtwig plush #Plucky Duck plush toy Relationships Katie Jr.: Tommy: She does not like it when he takes her stuffed animals since they are the friends she's got Her stuffed animals: She treats them as her only friends Ling: They are more than just sisters Brooke: Ken: Dr. Conrad Neumann Future Category:Females Category:Children Category:Upcoming Bosses Category:Pre-teens Category:Daughters Category:Sisters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Older Sisters Category:Children with Mental Illnesses Category:Aunts Category:Girls Category:People Category:People with Food Allergies Category:People born in 2014 Category:People born in October Category:Children who got expelled from school Category:Behavior Modification Camp Attendees Category:Children who killed their Parents Category:People with Black Hair Category:People from Nevada Category:Children from Nevada Category:Girls from Nevada Category:People from USA Category:Children from USA Category:Girls from USA Category:Korean-American Children